The Gift
by AlmondWithUnicornHair
Summary: Harry, the new DADA professor, drew Snape's name for the staff's Secret Santa gift exchange. What will Harry give him? And how will this change their relationship? - Snarry. Don't like, don't read. UPDATE! NEW chapter (ch.4) & UPDATED chapter (ch3 - needed to rewrite a short bit)
1. Chapter 1

"**The Gift"**

**Summary:** Harry, the new DADA professor, drew Snape's name for the staff's Secret Santa gift exchange. What will Harry give him? And how will this change their relationship?

**Warnings: **Snarry. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Whatever you recognize, I don't own.

**Chapter One**

"So… who did you get?" Ron asked, in between gulps of butterbeer.

Ron was referring to the Hogwarts Staff "Secret Santa" name-drawing which took place earlier that day.

"Take a guess," Harry said dryly.

"Oh no, Dungeon Bat?" Ron groaned.

"Don't call him that," Harry responded quickly. "But yeah, I got him." He sighed heavily, drained his first bottle, and signaled Rosmerta for another.

"Bloody Hell, Harry… Well, is that a tradition or something new Dumbledore came up with?"

"It's a new idea. He thinks that with the war heating up that we could all use some extra "good cheer". He insisted that we take this seriously and give a gift that would bring "the upmost joy" to the recipient. How am I supposed to bring joy to a man who never smiles, never laughs? And of all the staff, _I_ had to be the one to draw his name. He hates me. The only thing I've seen give him anything resembling close to joy is Slytherin beating Gryffindor for the House Cup and any excuse to insult or hex me…" Harry trailed off as the seed of an idea began to take root.

Ron snorted. "He's always hated you more than the rest of us Lions. Always quicker to blame you and give detention to you."

"Yeah…" Harry agreed, only half paying attention to what Ron said. He drank his butterbeer but didn't notice the flavor.

"- git."

Harry blinked as he became aware of the word that was spoken. "What was that?"

Ron frowned. "Nothing. Just called him a git for how he's treated you."

Harry sighed. "Don't call him that."

"Why not?" Ron asked defensively. "You said yourself that he hasn't talked to you all year unless he's criticizing you."

"Yes, but it's not like when we were students. He's helping me to become a better professor. It would be nice if he wasn't so mean-sounding, and yes, I've complained about that, but he's been right. Most of the time, at least. He's not mean just to be mean. Unless you count the time he insulted my choice of pants. You know, the tight ones that Hermione and Luna insisted on when they helped me go clothes shopping? He wouldn't stop glaring at me and his insults were especially creative that day." Harry huffed in frustration at the memory. "But he was right about the first, and second, textbook I proposed, my first four drafts of lesson plans, and well, everything he's ever said about teaching. Yes, he does seem to enjoy finding fault with me, but how can I criticize him for telling me the truth and making me better?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "He doesn't have to be mean. And he's not your boss, Dumbledore is. So, I still say he's a git."

Harry decided not to argue over the point. "Enough about that. Tell me about Auror training."

Ron happily prattled on for half an hour about work and then, at Harry's prompting, the latest news on the Weasley clan. By then they had drained their bottles of butterbeer. Rosmerta asked them if they wanted another as she came around, but after checking the time they declined and paid the bill. Ron had a date with Hermione and Harry needed to hurry back to Hogwarts for dinner.

The two friends said their goodbyes, Harry asked Ron to pass on his greetings to Hermione and the Weasleys, and they parted ways.

Harry mounted his broom and flew back to Hogwarts, dismounting in order to pass through the gates to Hogwarts grounds on foot, and then he was back on his broom until he reached the castle. He raced to the entrance of the Great Hall, cursing himself for not paying attention to the time while out with Ron, but slowed down his pace just before he entered the Hall. He strode down the Hall alongside the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables, trying not to look like a student who had arrived late for class. Halfway to the staff table he noticed Snape's eyes boring into him. He tried to pretend not to notice. There was only one empty seat - between Snape and Hagrid.

"You are late, Potter," the ebony-eyed man stated, as if Harry didn't know.

"Yes, well, I had an appointment that took longer than anticipated." True, drinking butterbeer with Ron wasn't an _appointment_ per se but it _was_ a scheduled visit and they _did_ stay out later than Harry had planned.

"Oh?" Snape asked, with an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Whoever would you have an appointment with this evening? It clearly was not with a student or staff member, as the rest of us _were _here on time."

Harry started to defend himself but Snape cut him off. "I really do not care where you were drinking butterbeer - yes, I can smell it - or with whom. All I care about is you being a good role model for the students."

Snape looked away from Harry and returned to his dinner.

Harry took a couple of careful breaths. He forced a smile on his face, greeted Hagrid, and began to scoop pot roast and potatoes onto his plate.

"Do not be late tomorrow."

The dark voice wasn't as stern as before but still had the same effect on Harry. His heart, which had finally started to calm, picked up speed again. He tried to focus on fixing his plate as a way to remain calm. "What's tomorrow?" Harry asked, not sure if Snape was referring to meals in general or to some other event in particular.

When Snape didn't answer Harry turned his head and found ebony eyes boring into him with even greater intensity than before.

"Do not tell me you've forgotten."

Harry swallowed nervously. He looked away and instantly the sight of Yule trees jogged his memory. "Well, if you're talking about tomorrow morning, after breakfast, of course I haven't forgotten." He smiled and turned to look back at the Potions Master, whose expression hadn't changed. "I am signed up to help escort the first years to the train station," Harry finished, proud and relieved that he remembered in time to save face.

Snape nodded curtly. "See that you are on time. And I will know if you are not, as I have the same duty." The corner of his mouth quirked. "After all, _someone_ has to keep an eye on you."

Snape turned away and didn't talk to Harry again nor spared him a look. It was just as well. Harry didn't think he could handle his nerves to be more frazzled than they already were. He spent the rest of dinner time enjoying his roast beef and vegetables, visiting with Hagrid, and taking in the festive view of Yule trees, candles, wreaths, and other decorations. He thought about his first truly happy Christmas day, which was his first year at Hogwarts, his plans to spend some of the holidays at the Weasley's, and other happy memories and plans. He didn't allow his mind to linger on the Secret Santa gift and the man whose name he had drawn.

Later that night, alone in his quarters, Harry finally allowed himself to consider the idea he had for Snape. He would allow Snape to insult and hex him however he liked, without resistance, without fighting back. Snape could relive the days when he could assign dreadful detentions to the Boy Who Lived To Make Him Miserable. Snape could hurt and humiliate him however he liked.

Harry knew he wouldn't tell anyone, _anyone_, about this. He knew that no one would understand. He wasn't a masochist. It's just that he really wanted to make Snape happy, and this seemed the best way to do it.

Besides, it's not as if he wouldn't be getting anything out of it. Snape would pay attention to him, would look at him like _that_. His eyes would flash with fire. And while it wouldn't be with fire of desire, Harry would take what he could get.

He fell asleep, feeling lonely, wishing that he hadn't fallen for the Potions Master, a man who would never look upon him with favor. He dreamt of a silky voice in his ear, telling him how delightfully wicked his tight pants were, pale hands grabbing his arse, and of a groin just as hot and hard as his, pushing up against him.


	2. Chapter 2

"**The Gift"**

**Summary:** Harry, the new DADA professor, drew Snape's name for the staff's Secret Santa gift exchange. What will Harry give him? And how will this change their relationship?

**Warnings: **Snarry. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Whatever you recognize, I don't own.

I anticipate that this story will have **4** chapters.

**Chapter Two**

ONE WEEK LATER…

The Hogwarts staff and the students who stayed during the holidays shared a midday feast, complete with flaming pudding and wizard crackers. Harry tried to enjoy himself but there was a knot in his gut throughout the feast. He tried to forget about the reason for his nervousness by visiting with students and staff. He avoided looking at Snape, which was difficult since they had ended up across each other.

After the students left to spend the rest of the day as they wish, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick conjured a number of cozy chairs by one of the fireplaces. Glasses of mulled wine, honey mead, eggnog, and other beverages were poured. Harry chose eggnog and sipped at it slowly, wishing his stomach would unclench. Harry half-listened to the conversations around him over the gifts that had been exchanged earlier between some of the staff members. It was customary for many of them to exchange gifts with each other, and they continued the custom this season, in spite of the Secret Santa exchange. Harry did participate in a few of the conversations and thanked Hagrid and Dumbledore for their gifts to him (which he had received that morning).

After awhile the Headmaster clapped his hands and announced to everyone that it was time for the Secret Santa exchange. Wrapped packages were retrieved from under one of the Yule trees, passed around, and opened. Harry handed an a cream-colored envelope with green writing to Snape, who raised an eyebrow and accepted the envelope silently. As Snape opened the envelope, Harry was distracted by a giddy Flitwick presenting a medium-sized box to him. Harry opened the box to find a red collar, a chew toy, and a picture of a blond cocker spaniel puppy with tiny red bows in her hair. Harry stared in shock as the puppy laid on a dog bed, looked up suddenly, and chased after a thrown toy.

"The pup is waiting for you in Diagon Alley. Or, they can have her delivered, if you prefer. The shopkeepers told me she's not the same one you admired in the shop this summer, but she's very similar in looks and personality."

Harry grinned, threw his arms around the little wizard, and thanked him profusely. He was bursting with so much happiness that he had completely forgotten that he was a bundle of nerves only moments before. Hagrid was the first to admire the picture of the playful puppy. The picture was passed around while everyone (except Snape) expressed how adorable they thought she was.

Staff members were asked to share what they had received. Harry felt his stomach start to clench up once again as attention was turned to the Potions Master.

"Mr. Potter has chosen to be mysterious. His gift will be presented in the Potions classroom."

"Ah, so something potions-related, perhaps ingredients or a new cauldron?" Dumbledore asked.

"One would guess," Snape replied flatly.

Dumbledore nodded and grinned. "How thoughtful of you, Harry!"

Harry smiled shyly and sipped his eggnog, hoping he wouldn't be asked for details.

Conversation, mingling, and alcohol-drinking continued. When a sprig of floating mistletoe appeared (resulting in the sharing of kisses, blushed faces, and laughter), Harry decided to make his leave. He said his goodbyes to everyone and caught Snape's gaze, who nodded in understanding. Harry left the Great Hall and a few moments later Snape joined him.

"Well, um… should we go to the classroom then, or your office?"

"Is that where it is?"

"No, uh, I have it with me."

"Then let's go to my quarters. The last place I want to be during the holidays is in the classroom or office. We have breaks from school for a reason."

Their walk into the dungeons was silent, save for the sound of swishing robes, footsteps, and the dog collar jiggling in the box Harry still carried in his hands. A couple of times Snape glanced at him, and Harry couldn't stop himself from looking back, but not a word was passed between them.

When they entered Snape's quarters, Harry stared. He had not expected the room to feel so warm and cozy. Deep plum and midnight blue were the predominant colors. Snape made his way through the room. With a flick of his wand, a fire in the fireplace began to roar. Harry stood standing with his mouth open at the cushy reading chairs arranged in front of the fire, floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, a spacious and organized study desk, a liquor cabinet, which appeared to also house bottles of potion in addition to alcohol.

"It's rude to gawk."

"Oh, sorry." Harry closed his mouth and stared at the box in his hands.

"Don't just stand there, Potter. Come in."

Harry sighed. He set the box on a low table by the cushy chairs and shyly walked towards the Potions Master, who stood brooding at the liquor cabinet. He selected a bottle and a shot glass and turned his head towards Harry. "Do you want anything?"

"Whatever you're having."

"A most dangerous response, Potter. You should be fair warned."

Harry watched silently as Snape selected another shot glass and filled both glasses.

"So what is it?" Harry asked as a glass was handed to him.

"_Now_ you ask?" An eyebrow rose impossibly high.

"Well, better to ask now than wait until after I drink it." Harry bit his lip nervously.

"It's just rum, Potter. And muggle rum at that. No potions or poisons."

Snape downed his glass and Harry followed. Snape refilled his glass and put the bottle away when Harry turned down a second shot. Harry was feeling light-headed, queasy, and nervous about what he was about to do, but it did not go unnoticed by him the way that the normally stiff-postured man slumped a bit and bowed his head after downing the second shot.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

A heavy sigh came from the dark-haired man. "Other than the fact that Albus' robes this year were particularly painful to look at, I'm fine. I'm happy to say that I managed to leave before having the misfortune to be targeted by the mistletoe."

Harry laughed. "Me too," he agreed, while wondering what Snape chose _not_ to say. He suspected that Snape's childhood holidays at home were about as pleasant as his own, but that would have been too personal to ask about.

Snape turned around and regarded Harry silently. He crossed his arms and cocked his head. "So, why so secretive? It's small-enough and light-enough for you to conceal and carry, you obviously had it with you in the Great Hall, yet you did not present it to me when everyone else gave theirs?"

"Well, I think you'll understand when you see it." Nervous hands fumbled in his robes and pulled out a cream-colored envelope, much like the first, only a little smaller in size and with red writing. He handed it to the Potions Master, who looked at him for a long time before transferring his attention to the envelope.

Pale hands broke the seal on the envelope carefully, pulled out the contents slowly, and opened the folded card. Harry held his breath.

The card read, in very careful penmanship: "I offer myself to you, in complete submission, for you to do with as you desire, for the duration of one full day."

Harry had fretted over what to write in the card. He opted for poetic and formal-sounding language. Somehow, writing "insult and hex me as much as you want" seemed crude and perverted. Never mind that the gift itself could be seen as crude and call into question Harry's psychological well-being.

Snape stared at the card for much longer a period of time than it would take to read it. Harry was already nervous, but now was downright anxious and impatient. He didn't understand why Snape hadn't said or done anything yet. Snape's face had yet to change expression. There was no rising of an eyebrow, nor quirk of the lips.

The raven-haired man then leaned back against the liquor cabinet, without taking his eyes off the card. Harry counted to sixty and was just about to say something when Snape finally broke the silence.

"What exactly do you mean by this?"

"What's not to understand?"

Snape finally looked at him. He shook his head, turned around, opened the doors of the liquor cabinet, and pulled out two small blue bottles. He handed one to Harry. "Drink it, now."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A potion that counteracts the affects of alcohol," Snape replied, before downing the potion in one swallow. He waited expectantly for Harry to drink his and hand him back the bottle.

"Why the potion?" Harry asked as the bottles were set aside.

"Because I want us both to have clear heads as we discuss this," Snape replied.

**HPSS** - **HPSS** - **HPSS**

Please review! In the next chapter they will discuss Harry's gift and Snape will decide on whether to collect said gift! : D


	3. Chapter 3

"**The Gift"**

**Summary:** Harry, the new DADA professor, drew Snape's name for the staff's Secret Santa gift exchange. What will Harry give him? And how will this change their relationship?

**Warnings: **Snarry. Don't like, don't read!

**Disclaimer: **Whatever you recognize, I don't own.

**Chapter Three**

Harry waited silently as the Potions Master picked up the card, read it again, set it down, looked up at him without expression, and crossed his arms.

"_Complete _submission?" he asked with an even voice.

"Yes."

"That's foolish, Potter. There must be limits. What are your limits?"

"Um, I haven't really thought about it. Just don't kill me." Harry laughed nervously. "Um, don't hurt me too badly. Beyond repair, I mean."

Snape cocked his head. "Anything else?"

"I don't want anyone to know." Harry hadn't thought about specifying that until now, but was glad he did.

"Fair enough. That is not a problem for me." Snape paused. "Have you told, or were you planning to tell, anyone at all? Your friends, perhaps?"

Harry scoffed. "No, why would I?"

"I can think of a number of reasons," the man said slowly. "Why not your friends?"

Harry huffed. "I don't think they would understand."

"I see…" Snape paused. "Why are you offering this?"

"I want to make you happy."

"And you think this would make me happy?"

Harry blinked. "Yes. I think it's rather obvious."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

Harry nodded, feeling sure of himself, but wondering why Snape wasn't jumping at this opportunity.

"There is a difference, though, between giving something because one believes it is expected or desired from them versus giving it because one truly wants to." Snape paused as if he expected Harry to say something.

"I'm not giving this reluctantly or because I feel that I have to, if that's what you're asking," Harry promised.

"Are you truly willing, then? Are you fully cognizant of what you are offering?"

"Yes," Harry answered, trying not to get frustrated.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Hmm… No, I do not believe that you are. Have you thought out all of the possible consequences that could result of this? Have you considered how this will affect you?"

"I might not have considered _all_ the possibilities, but I _have_ thought about it." Harry paused. He fought the urge to look down. He didn't want Snape to think he was afraid. "I… expect it will hurt, but… I accept that."

"Have you done this before?"

Harry thought that was a strange question. "Um… no, but I don't see how that's a problem."

Snape stared expressionless for a long moment. "And what about afterwards… after _this_?"

"Back to life as usual?"

"Is that what you want?"

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. How was he supposed to answer that without lying and yet not revealing how he really felt? He went for honest, but vague. "Life's okay, I can't complain too much. But, um, I wish some things were different. But that's normal. Everyone wants _something_ that they don't have, or can't have…"

"And what is it that you want?"

Harry huffed in frustration. "That doesn't matter. This is about you. This is _your_ gift and what _you_ want."

"Right now what I want is your honesty. Are you happy with how things currently are between us?"

Harry again fought the urge to look down. "No," he answered simply.

Severus nodded in acknowledgement. "Why 'one full day'?"

"Er, well, I wasn't really sure what would be appropriate, but I seemed like I needed to put something there."

"What if I want more than one day?"

And finally, there was the flicker of fire in those ebony eyes. What Snape wanted, Harry would give. Harry nodded. "We could negotiate that."

"And what if I don't want this at all?"

Harry's heart sank. "Isn't it rude to reject a gift?" He bit his lip. He knew he should probably feel relieved at the idea that Snape wouldn't take him up on his offer, but he was hurt and disappointed.

"Potter, you must admit that this gift is… exceedingly generous and… quite unusual. I would even say that it's inappropriate. I cannot fathom why you would offer this nor why you would expect me to accept it."

"Please, sir, don't ask me to explain. Just know that this is a gift given sincerely and I hope that you will accept it. Please." He tried not to sound like he was begging or whining, but he couldn't be certain Snape would not think he was. He felt like a fool. He looked down. "Please accept this," he whispered.

Snape nodded. "Potter, if I accept this… _If_ I accept this… Then this changes things. Are you willing to accept that?"

"Yes," Harry whispered firmly as he looked up.

Snape continued. "And do you _truly_… want this? I do not mean, do you want to make me happy. I mean, do _you_ want this, would this make _you_ happy?"

Harry thought it was an odd question for Snape to ask him and was embarrassed at the thought of answering honestly. But he couldn't lie. Even if Snape thought him a freak, a fool, a mascochist, or worse, he had to tell the truth. "Yes, I do, and yes, it would," he answered firmly.

Severus walked slowly but purposefully. Harry stood his ground. Snape grab held of Harry's collar and walked him backwards until Harry's thighs hit the desk. Snape stared deeply into Harry's eyes.

Harry prayed desperately that his body wouldn't respond to Snape's nearness. The way that Snape held him and stood so close, and had him against the desk was nearly too much for him to bear. Snape's face was so close to his, close enough for him to lean in and kiss, and his eyes probed his own so deeply that he feared that Snape could read all his thoughts. Harry wondered briefly if Snape could cast a nonverbal Legilimens. Just then Snape pulled back a bit, surprise marked on his face. "You _are_ sincere," he marveled.

They stood there silently for a moment and then Snape's surprise shifted to determination. He moved closer to Harry, and before Harry could wonder what Snape was about to do, his lips descended onto Harry's.

**HPSS** - **HPSS** - **HPSS**

Please Review! Compliments on my stories put a smile on my face and make me especially eager to carve out the time to work on the next chapters. : D


	4. Chapter 4

"**The Gift"**

**Summary:** Harry, the new DADA professor, drew Snape's name for the staff's Secret Santa gift exchange. What will Harry give him? And how will this change their relationship?

**Warnings: **Snarry. Don't like, don't read!

**Disclaimer: **Whatever you recognize, I don't own.

**Chapter Four**

Harry stood there uncomprehending as Snape's lips came closer. Involuntarily his eyes closed and his lips pressed back with full measure. Again and again lips pulled away and pressed back together. Then something soft and wet tickled his lip, making him gasp. The next thing he knew his mouth was filled with Snape's tongue. It took a moment for him to get past the shock enough to think, not that he was able to do much. Snape was kissing him! Why? Harry was at a loss, but decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

His head spun, his heart pounded, his cock twitched, and he was happier than even the first time he saw Hogwarts or the first time he flew on a broom. Snape's kiss was by far much better than any kiss Harry had ever had or had imagined. The kiss was not too slow and tentative, nor was it too fast and aggressive.

Harry moaned softly and kissed back. Their mouths moved together perfectly, like the dance of a couple who has been married for years.

Just as Harry's head began to spin wildly and chest tighten from lack of oxygen, the kiss ended. Harry panted in recovery and opened his eyes. The fog in his mind slowly began to clear. Snape kissed him. Kissed him passionately. Why? It didn't make sense. Snape hated him. He then realized it wasn't just his own pants he was hearing. Hot breath was tickling his neck and ear. And then there was a sensation he never before felt. Something hot, wet, soft, yet strong moved along his neck, from near his collar bone up to his ear. His cock throbbed, he squeezed his eyes tight, and he fought to hold back the cry inside him. A tiny moan escaped. Before he could dwell on his embarrassment, Snape whispered in his ear.

"Submit to me," the dark voice commanded softly. "I want to hear every gasp, pant, moan, hiss, whimper, groan, and cry that your body is induced to make. I want to make you beg for me."

Harry gasped quietly and his cock throbbed. He was ashamed at his body's reaction to Snape's words and nearness. He tried to breathe carefully in order to calm himself, but it was of no use.

Snape was now licking, nipping, sucking, and kissing his jaw, neck, and ear. Harry had no idea that having his earlobe sucked or the outer edge of his ear licked could feel so incredible.

He squeezed his eyes tight, unable to control his pants, gasps, and moans. He was torn between the temptation to just enjoy what was happening and his need to understand it. Yes, he had offered - promised - submission, and yes it felt incredible, but this wasn't what he expected. He wanted to believe that the kisses were real and that Snape cared for him, but he knew it was impossible. Snape despised him. This didn't make sense. Unless, this would be used against him. Perhaps Snape became aware of Harry's feelings for him and planned to use that to humiliate him. Or perhaps Snape was lonely and desperate and was willing to take advantage of any body available to him, even one he didn't like. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Harry fought through the hormonal haze. "Snape," he moaned. "Why are you… kissing me?"

A dark chuckle sounded in Harry's ear. "What did you expect, Potter? For me to rip off your pants, bend you over the desk, and bugger you without regard to your pleasure?" Snape pulled away and looked at Harry. His lip curled into a half smile. "I may have a caustic tongue, but I am not a sadist and I am not entirely devoid of sensitivity and romantic sensibilities."

Harry blinked. His heart quickened and cock had jumped at the idea of getting buggered by Snape. And did he use the word "romantic" to describe himself? Harry wondered. If that were true, Harry would fall in love with the man all over again. But what the man just said didn't make any sense. He swallowed dryly. "So, uh, what _were_ you planning on doing?

Snape's lip twitched and his gaze intensified. "I plan on kissing you senseless, sucking your cock thoroughly, teasing and pleasuring you so you'll beg for more, and buggering you though the mattress until we both achieve orgasmic release."

Harry's jaw dropped. His cock was now painfully straining his pants. His body believed the promise wholeheartedly but his mind couldn't accept it, as much as it wanted to.

Snape's smile grew a fraction. Harry finally found his voice. "Are you trying to humiliate me?"

Snape blinked and his smile faded. "No, I am trying to get a _rise_ out of you," he replied with emphasis. He looked down at Harry's pants and then back up. "I see that I am not entirely unsuccessful." The half-smile returned. "So, what is the problem? You offered yourself to me, you were quite insistent that I accept, and you were given the opportunity to tell me your limitations."

Harry blinked. It took awhile for the words to sink in. "But I… uh… thought you were going to… hex me and insult me."

Snape cocked his head. "You thought I would be disgusted by and reject your gift and that I would punish you."

Harry shook his head. "No… I…" He looked down. "That _was_ what I was offering."

Snape slowly took a couple steps back, his face an expressionless mask. It was awhile before he spoke. "You offered yourself to me… in order for me to… hex and insult you?"

Harry nodded, feeling self-conscious and confused.

Snape turned and made his way to the liquor cabinet and rested his palms on its counter. He took a deep breath and then picked up to read the card he had left there. "You must admit that your phrasing was vague at best and suggestive at worst."

"Uh, yeah, you're right. It _was_ vague. I was trying to be poetic," he replied lamely.

"What good is poetic phrasing if it is misleading?"

Harry sighed. "I see your point. But what do you mean, suggestive?"

Snape put down the card, replacing his hand on the counter. "Suggestive of sex. The combination of the phrases 'offer myself,' 'complete submission,' and 'desire' all suggests that you are talking about sex without using explicit terms. Any one of these words can be used innocently. For instance, 'I desire a chocolate cake.' But when used vaguely or in combination with other suggestive words, as in 'I have desires' or 'I desire your submission,' many would assume that one is referring to _sexual_ desires."

Suddenly Harry remembered the kinds of jokes that the Weasley twins would make. Double-something. "Um, ok, I understand." Harry's face felt hot. He wasn't sure what was worse, Snape thinking that Harry wanted him sexually or Snape thinking that Harry was a freak.

"What I do not understand is, why were you so insistent that I accept your gift? You should have been relieved that I was inclined to turn it down… Or, perhaps you _like_ being insulted by me?" Snape turned around and looked at Harry, face devoid of expression.

Harry swallowed nervously. "No, I _don't_ like being insulted by you. But… as crazy as it sounds, I would rather that than be ignored. I just… wanted you to give me that look…" he trailed off, feeling foolish.

"What look?"

"That glare like you despise me and want to crush me under your heel like a bug."

"Why do you want me to look at you like that?"

"Because…" Harry looked away. "I can pretend that it means something else…" He couldn't say it. He was embarrassed at the thought of Snape knowing how he felt and not returning the feelings.

"Are you talking about this?"

Harry looked up. Snape was glaring at him with fire in his eyes.

"Yes," he breathed.

Snape stalked slowly towards him, dark eyes burrowing deep into his own. "What do you want this to mean?"

"I…"

"Tell me," the dark voice commanded.

"That you want me. Desire me," Harry answered softly. It was embarrassing to say it out loud and he wanted to look away but he was spellbound by the pair of fiery dark eyes coming nearer to him.

"And would this be because you yourself want me, desire me?"

"Yes," Harry breathed, unable to deny the man his answer.

Snape now stood just in front of him. "Do you want to know what this look _really_ means?"

Harry nodded silently.

Snape grabbed the desk from behind Harry on either side of is hips and leaned in close. "I _do_ want to crush you." He leaned in closer, placing his lips at Harry's ear."…between my body and my mattress," he whispered seductively.

Harry gasped quietly. He wondered if this was really true, if this was really happening.

Snape pulled away to look at him.

"But I thought you hated me!" Harry marveled.

A half-smile. "Oh, I did. But I haven't hated you since your sixth year."

Harry stared in amazement. "Since sixth year? But you didn't treat me any different."

Snape's lips quirked. "I'm a good actor. How else did I manage to be a successful spy?"

Harry nodded slowly and was just about to ask another question when Snape cut in.

"We can swap stories another time, but I believe we have more urgent matters to attend to." He pursed his lips. "Do I still get to collect my gift?"

Harry cocked his head. "You want to hex and insult me?"

"No, I want to kiss, suck, and bugger you senseless. That is, if you have no objections."

Harry grinned. "None at all."

Snape smiled. "Good."

**HPSS** - **HPSS** - **HPSS**

There will be just 1 or 2 more chapters to complete this story. :) Before writing ch.4 I thought that ch.4 would be the last, but the story has grown a bit, so it will take 1 or 2 more to finish it. Hot Snarry action is coming up. :D

Please Review! Compliments on my stories put a smile on my face and make me especially eager to carve out the time to work on the next chapters. :D


End file.
